Robin's Gloomy day
by NekoKitty933
Summary: Dick's dull day changes from disaster to perfect. WARNING MANS LOVE SO DONT LIKE IT DONT READ!


It was a dark and gloomy evening in Gotham city. Or it was for Dick Grayson. There haven't been a single alert this night nor had he any other important things like university studies to do. How booooring it was indeed.

Bruce was in yet another charity party and Tim was visiting his friends in neighbour town.

- Master Dick you seem somehow gloomy? Is it the weather? Alfred asked.

- It's not only the weather but this all! exclaimed Dick in frustration.

Alfred could see that Dick was quite bored. He said to him:

- Well Master Dick if it will make you feel any better Master Bruce will be back soon. Perhaps then you will have little more to do.

- Thanks Alfred. I appreciate that you try to cheer me up. I will go upstairs so tell Bruce if he needs me I will be in my room, said Dick and headed to his room on the second floor.

It was late autumn so the weather was gray since the leaves from the trees had fell but the snow haven't come yet. It was the gray and rainy period between the colourful autumn and white winter. Dick was visiting Gotham since Bruce and Tim had needed his help when Bruce had been trapped in Arkham city. He hadn't returned to Bludhaven since there had been quite a lot of work to do even after the crisis in Arkham city had been resolved.

He admitted part of his frustrations was not because of the loss of action but because he was tired. Returning Arkham city back to normal citizens had been a lot of work and there was still much to do. Also seeing Bruce again had awoken some unwanted past feelings inside of him. Bruce had raised him and he felt ashamed that his feelings of loving his ward had changed into loving a man.

"How terrible person I am!?" thought Dick while he opened his laptop. It went well when Alfred and Tim were around to distract him from his feelings. In all honesty he had avoided being with Bruce alone.

His feelings had started to change when he had come to his teens. At first he had thought of it as something that would pass by but the older he got the more his emotions grew. He had dated a lot of girls. Some to fill his emptiness and some he was serious about but after every relationship it came down to Bruce.

Dick had stopped trying dating with girls and had tried to see men instead. They did get him aroused but still none of the guys had made him fall in love. After a while Dick had just stopped trying knowing that there was only one man to him. It was the man he could never be with.

Dick got into a porn site after checking the news and his email. He usually watched videos where older men would seduce and fuck young boys. He would always imagine him and Bruce in place of the actors.

- Ouhh... Bruce please more! Give it to me hard! he moaned as he jerked off while thinking how Bruce would seduce him to his bedroom and start slowly to undress him.

He could imagine how Bruce would fondle his most sensitive body parts before making it to his cock. Just before he was about to reach his peak he heard a noise coming from his room door. He clicked the site down and pulled his pant's on. He went to the door in panic thinking that someone had heard and also seen him jerking off to Bruce.

When he got to the door it was slightly opened but no one was there. He was sure that he had closed it when coming in so someone had peaked inside. He went to the corridor to see if someone was nearby. He headed to down stairs. He noted Alfred on the living room sofa. He had fallen asleep on the sofa which could mean only one thing: Bruce had returned from the party!

Alfred never fell asleep before checking that Bruce was in one piece and didn't need any food or anything else from him. He knew that sometimes Alfred could stay up for days just to see that Bruce came back from his missions safely.

"Ou dear Lord! It was Bruce who saw me!" thought Dick in fear and panic. Only thing in his mind was to pack his things swiftly and return to Buldhaven. He noted that his body was trembling and he felt as if his heart would fall to pieces. He ran back to his room.

He started to pull his clothes out of the closets while his heart was beating like he was in life danger. When he was gathering his stuff from the night stand he accidently swept the alarm clock to the floor. It broke down but Dick didn't care.

- Dick what on earth are you doing? asked Bruce.

Dick turned around. Seeing Bruce after what had happened made Dick paralyze completely.

- I... I... I mean I was packing my things, said Dick stammering.

- Are you leaving? Did something urgent happen in Buldhaven? asked Bruce looking concerned.

Dick sat on to his bed since he felt that his feet couldn't carry him anymore. He looked down on the floor since looking into Bruce's worried face made him feel terrible.

- No... I .. everything there is fine but I think I shouldn't stay here anymore, he said still avoiding having eye contact with Bruce.

Bruce couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't understand Dick's sudden decision to leave. He went to sit beside him and said:

- Dick what is it? I know you. You never run around in your room in panic without a good reason. You know that you can always tell me.

Dick's heart beat raise when he saw Bruce's smile and those caring blue eyes. He could have just fall into his arms and let Bruce comfort him just like he had done when Dick was a small child. A tear, then another fell down on to Dick's cheek. Bruce wrapped his muscular arms around Dick's lean body. The boy or well the young man was trembling.

- Dick please... I don't want to see one of my most precious persons in such a pain. Please tell me what is it that makes you hurt so much, pleaded Bruce. He couldn't stand to see Dick like this.

- It's... just. Didn't you see it? It was you on the door right? asked Dick while he tried to hold back his crying.

At first Bruce didn't understand what Dick was talking about but then he remembered what he had seen when he had come home from the party. He had heard Dick's voice from his room and at first he thought Dick was in some sort of pain. When he had opened the door he saw Dick masturbating and heard him moaning his name.

When Bruce had returned to his own bedroom he had been in confusion. He did know that when Dick was a teenager he sometimes seemed to have gazed him in that kind of way. Bruce had also noted that the more Dick grew up the more he seemed to be in agony. At that time Bruce was sure that it was the stress of crime fighting and finishing his high school that were the cause to his pain but now when he thought about it the more he was sure the reason was in him.

After thinking of it all Bruce had realised that his feelings to Dick weren't just feelings you should have to your ward. They were feelings of love and when he had seen Dick masturbating he had gotten really hard himself. He knew that just like Dick he must have been suppressing his grown feelings because he didn't know what to do.

- Dick it's alright. I know that you are an adult and you have needs and that lately you haven't probably had any time to well... deal with them. I also know how you feel about me, said Bruce quietly almost whispering.

Dick heart's stopped. "He knows! He must feel disgusted about me!" Dick thought. Bruce held him tighter and said calmly:

- Dick I really think I love you too. You have been my everything always. I remember how it hurt me when you left and I have missed you every since. I was so happy to have you back here with me, Alfred and Tim. I just can't let you go anymore.

Dick was in a daze. "Is Bruce for real?! Am I dreaming?" were his only thoughts. When he was able to get some of his thoughts together and was sure this all was happening he said to Bruce:

- I love you Bruce so much! I just didn't know how you would react. I was so afraid you would hate me the rest of my life.

- I could never hate you Dick. You know that, said Bruce and gave Dick a tender kiss to his forehead.

It was like lightning to Dick's body. He felt the need for more. He wanted all of Bruce's body taking care of him. Caressing him, embracing him and the thing he wanted the most: making love to him the whole night. Not only one night, but all the nights for the rest of their lives.

- Dick do you want to sleep in my bed tonight? asked Bruce softly from him.

- Yes Bruce. I really do, answered Dick impatiently.

There was some hesitation in Bruce's mind since he didn't want to make Dick do haste decisions that he would regret later. He was about to say something but Dick took his hand and lead him to his master bedroom. Dick lead them straight on to Bruce's large soft bed.

Bruce went on top of Dick and started slowly to kiss him up from his neck to his soft lips. Dick was in heat from Bruce's touches. They surrendered in to hot passionate making out. Dick felt Bruce's tongue exploring his hot mouth while Bruce's hands had started to slide his clothes off. He moaned as Bruce pinched his nipple.

- Ahhh... Bruce please! More! I want your all! moaned Dick.

- Ouhh my sweet Dick. I have dreamed about this for so long, whispered Bruce to him and bit his ear.

This made Dick moan even louder. Bruce could feel himself getting so hard that it hurt. Feeling Dick's lean body grinding against his made him want to just take him there and now but he didn't want to hurt Dick by being too rough. He undressed Dick naked. He gasped seeing his sweet love naked. His body was so beautiful. Heis lean figure, pale white skin and cute face made him feel like the luckiest man on earth.

- Dick you are so amazingly beautiful. I can't imagine this is all happening, said Bruce.

He took Dick's hard cock into his hand and started to stroke it. Dick's cock felt getting even harder and the boy was moaning in the heat of the pleasure. His face looked so erotic and also his body which was trembling from all the pleasure.

- Ouhhh! Bruce I want you in me! Please Bruce! begged Dick in ecstasy.

Bruce was at his limit so he took his boxer's off. His cock was all ready to go, had been for the whole evening.

Dick was stunned. He had only seen such a huge and juicy cock in the porn films he had watched. He wanted Bruce's meat all up to his butt. He grabbed the huge cock and started to suck it. Bruce's cock and his leaking pre-cum tasted so good. It was sweet and salty.

- Ahh! Ouhh.. yeah! Dick you like that don't you? asked Bruce while enjoying the best blowjob ever given to him.

Dick's mouth was so warm and slippery. He could feel his cock sliding all the way up and down to Dick's throat. He knew that if he let Dick continue he would come into his mouth. That wasn't how Bruce wanted their night to end. He slipped a finger slowly to Dick's sweet hole. It felt as if it would suck in Bruce's finger completely. After stretching his entrance with one finger he inserted a second one. It was sucked in just as easily as the first one. He started to stroke Dick's prostate which mad Dick to let out a moan that sounded like sweet music to Bruce's ears. Bruce decided that the boy was ready for him.

He raised Dick's head and gave him a passionate deep kiss. He looked deep in to the boy's blue eyes and softly asked:

- Are you sure you want this from me?

- Bruce I have been ready for my whole life. Please take me. Make me yours, pleaded Dick.

Dick positioned himself on his back in front of Bruce and spread his legs. Bruce positioned himself and pushed deep inside to Dick's sweet nectar. It felt like heaven. Bruce had never felt anything so hot and wonderful around his organ.

Dick let out a moan of pain at first but when Bruce started to slowly move inside of him he started feeling pure pleasure. Bruce was hitting his sweet spot with his cock and Dick loved every second of it all. He had never felt so full and complete.

- Ouhhh.. Uhh... Bruce give it to me! Give it to me hard, moaned Dick as his hips thrust in the same pace with Bruce's movements.

Bruce lowered himself so he could feel all of Dick's body. Boy felt hot and hearing his loud moans and whimpers made Bruce want to do all kinds of dirty things with him.

- Oh Dick! You're such an erotic view. I want to spoil you and fill you with my cum and make love to you every night of my life, said Bruce to him.

Bruce felt that he was reaching his peak soon and felt that Dick started to tighten too which meant that he was also close. Bruce fastened he's pace.

- Ouhh! Arghh! Dick I'm just about to come inside you! groaned Bruce.

- Ahh! Bruce yes! Make me all yours! whimpered Dick.

- Ouhh Yes! Dick Im..! moaned Bruce as he filled Dick with his hot cum.

Dick felt his cock erupting and his come spreading all over to his and Bruce's upper bodies while feeling his hole being filled with Bruce's sweet cream.

Bruce collapsed trying to catch his breath. Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce's body while trying to regain his own breathing.

They both felt utterly complete and satisfied. They kissed softly before Bruce went beside Dick and took him into his embrace. Hi covered them both into Bruce's soft silky covers.

- Bruce that was amazing. I never felt so good in my whole life, said Dick to his new lover.

Bruce smiled to the young man in his arms and said:

- I agree. I will never let you go anymore Dick Grayson. You can be sure of that.

Dick chuckled. He had never seen this possessive side of Bruce but really didn't mind it.

- I might stay for a while longer in Gotham. So don't worry about it, he said and closed his eyes.

Bruce watched Dick falling asleep before closing his own eyes. He felt like he was on top of the world.


End file.
